Canterlot Animal Shelter Fundraiser
by Burgie
Summary: Pinkie helps Fluttershy hold a fundraiser for the Canterlot Animal Shelter. Pinkieshy, oneshot, Equestria Girls.


Fluttershy arrived at the park early that Sunday, stepping off her bike and basking in the glorious sunlight before chaining it up and walking to the large animal shelter tent where Pinkie was already waiting.

"Morning, Fluttershy!" her exuberant girlfriend grinned, skipping out of the tent and throwing her arms around the shyer girl.

"G-good morning, Pinkie," Fluttershy responded, a little taken by surprise. They'd been dating for months now but Pinkie still startled her on occasion. Especially if it was seven a.m. on a Sunday morning. Pinkie stepped back from her girlfriend, freeing her from her tight grip, and scanned her from her toes to her pink hair. She frowned.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing your animal costume yet?" she asked. "I put mine on ages ago. In fact, I practically slept in it!" Fluttershy smiled at the thought of her girlfriend sleeping in the comfy alligator kigurumi.

"Well, I had to ride my bike here," Fluttershy reminded her, and took her backpack off her back. "It's in here. Is there anywhere where I can get changed?"

"Just get changed in the tent," Pinkie suggested. Fluttershy blushed bright pink at the suggestion, but the only other alternative was the public toilets and they were filthy.

"O-okay," she nodded, and made her way over to the tent. Once there, she removed her bunny kigurumi from her backpack and slipped it on over her white singlet top and black tights. Pulling the hood up over her hair, she smiled.

"Ready, Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, bouncing over to her. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice that Pinkie bounced a little too much, especially in the chest area.

"Um, Pinkie, are you wearing clothes under that?" she wondered, her cheeks burning again. They burned even more when Pinkie shook her head.

"Nope! I'm not even wearing underwear!" the party animal declared with a grin. Fluttershy, meanwhile, stammered and felt sure that her face would start smoking at any moment. Sure, clothing was optional under these outfits, but it would make the work a whole lot harder knowing that Pinkie was absolutely naked under that alligator outfit.

Once Fluttershy had managed to calm down, she set about unpacking the boxes full of brochures and various goodies from the animal shelter. She even had a few homemade animal treats, ranging from treats for dogs to treats for fish. While she unpacked the boxes, Pinkie taped up balloons and streamers.

"What are you two wearing?" Fluttershy turned to see Rainbow Dash in her trademark red sports bra and denim skirt over rainbow-striped tights.

"Kigurumis! Aren't they fun?" Pinkie informed her with a grin. Rainbow only quirked an eyebrow before jogging past them. "Tell anyone you see about our fundraiser!"

Pinkie's plan must have worked, because before too long other joggers were approaching the tent.

"Welcome to the Canterlot Animal Shelter fundraiser," Fluttershy began, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Hang on, shy, I'll handle this," Pinkie assured her, brushing past her and reminding her that she was naked beneath her outfit. Fluttershy stepped back, hiding her flaming cheeks behind her hair, and listened as Pinkie spruiked their wares. "Welcome, everybody, to the Canterlot Animal Shelter fundraiser! We have treats for your animals, brochures about the shelter, and albums of all our cutest animals! Be sure to take one home!"

"Are the cupcakes for the animals or us?" a man asked, picking up a delicious-looking cupcake heaped with pale blue frosting.

"They're for you, silly," Pinkie grinned at him. "They only cost a dollar, too, and all proceeds go to the animal shelter." At that, the crowd grew more excited and surged towards the part of the tent selling cupcakes. Pinkie was there in a flash, taking their money and handing out cupcakes.

"Excuse me, ma'am, what can you tell me about this puppy?" another man asked, drawing Fluttershy's attention. She smiled kindly and looked at the page depicting a sweet little brown-furred puppy.

"Oh, he's one of the new ones. He was left in a box with his brothers and sisters a few weeks ago, everyone at the shelter loves him but all of us simply can't take anymore animals home. Believe me, we've all tried," she explained, slipping into animal-gushing mode.

"Well, my family's looking for a new pet and I'd hate to separate him from his brothers and sisters. How many are there?" he asked, leaning over the book to look into her eyes. Fluttershy ignored him, too caught up in talking about the puppies.

"Oh, we'd love it if you could take all of them home," Fluttershy grinned, flicking to the next page in the album. "This is a picture of him with all his brothers and sisters. There's five of them all up. Come by the animal shelter later and you can pick them up."

"Can I pick you up too?" This time she noticed how he was leaning over her.

"Oh, um, ah," she stammered, shrinking away from him even as he put his hands over hers.

"Hey!" Pinkie snapped, appearing between them crouched on the album. "Back off, that's my girlfriend you're flirting with." She glared at him so intensely that Fluttershy was surprised that he wasn't vaporised. Instead, he slowly backed away until he reached his car, then drove away as fast as he could. Once he was gone, Pinkie carefully turned to face Fluttershy.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" she asked, tilting her girlfriend's flushed face up to better see her face. "He didn't make you cry, did he? Because if he did, I can hunt him down and make him sorry for making you cry." She grinned.

"N-no, Pinkie, it's fine," the shy girl assured her with a smile that was only semi-forced. "I didn't think that thing would happen if I was wearing this..." She looked down at her chest as she said this and found herself staring directly down Pinkie's kigurumi where the fabric hung away from her body slightly. She really was naked under it. She managed to pull her eyes away and looked towards the other end of the tent where people were watching the two with avid interest.

"Well, now he'll be able to tell all his friends that only Pinkie can be with the girl with the biggest boobies in school," Pinkie declared with a stern glance at the crowd. Fluttershy blushed and gasped at being called that, but soon she started to giggle.

"Oh, Pinkie," she giggled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her. Pinkie's lips tasted like frosting but that was okay, she always donated as much as she could to the animal shelter which more than made up for any fundraiser cupcakes eaten.

"Now, if any of you are interested in the animal shelter rather than the girl running it, this tent will still be here until four o'clock this afternoon," Pinkie informed the crowd. "If you're just here to look at Fluttershy, though, you can leave before I have to make you leave. Is that clear?" She frowned at the crowd and, one by one, the perverts left. What was left was still a sizable crowd, which Pinkie went back to serving straightaway. Fluttershy stood back and smiled for a moment as she watched her girlfriend do what she did best- when she wasn't making Fluttershy feel like she could fly, of course.


End file.
